My first fanfic, which is from my dream o-o
by Starly234
Summary: Basicly, its a crossover of some anime's and people from a dream i had a long time ago XD


**Chapter 1: Introductions**

I had just gotten accepted into the high school I've been wanting to get into since my big brother told me so much about it. I looked at my red short hair and green emerald eyes in my bathroom mirror before letting out a sigh "I'm never gonna fit in..." I turned on my shower and waited for it to get warm, it took awhile so I read some of a yaoi manga. I actually ended up masturbating to it... I got in the shower and closed my eyes, almost moaning a bit at the warm water hitting my cold body. after around 15 mins. I got out and dried myself, then started to get ready for my first day at high school. I walked out of my room and rubbed my tabby cat Neko and he started purring. I got neko when he was 6 weeks old in August, now he's... what...? a year and 2 months old? i dont know... Neko rubbed against my leg and followed me downstairs and tried to follow me outside but I picked him up and put him back in and slapped his nose too, just for fun. "Hey! Ayu, Do you want me to drive you to school?" My older brother, Moyoku. He's always offering something. "It's okay Miyo-nii..." He had the most adorable pout, it was a weapon... "Ayu... Can I have a hug then?" See? Adorable! "Yeah! of course! I'm gonna be gone 'til summer vacaton anyway, go ahead and drive me..." He got all happy like and hopped in his car. I followed "So, how come you're gonna be gone so long?" He asked, tilting his head a bit "Well, I'm not sure..." I fell asleep shortly after that, I could only make out the words "Well" and "Please"... We Got to the school and i gave him a big hug and went inside, to find my classroom. When I got there, The teacher wasen't here. People were passing notes, eventually this Blonde passed me a note, he sat to the left of me, if you're looking form the back. 'Hey' was the only thing on the paper, I flipped it over and wrote 'Hey..' he tore more and passed 'So, you're attending the homo highschool, huh?' I didn't really know what he was talking about so i just replied 'sure' He have me his phone number and told me to text him. Another guy passed me a note, this guy was a redhead, it seemed like the Blonde and redhead didn't really like eachother 'whats your name?' is what the note said. 'Ayuku, whats yours?' I asked, not sure if I'd seen him before.. The teacher came into the room before he could pass again, The teacher had reddish brown hair, greenish eyes and wore reading glasses. "Hello class," He started. I just stared at his wonderful face "Everyone come up and wright your names on the white board" First was the blonde.. I had a bad feeling about him.. "I'm Hikome, and I'm 17, I'm male, and I'm attracted to that redhead over there" He said pointing at me. I blushed. "Very nice introduction Hikome" The teacher said before calling out "Next" Next was a boy... that looked like a girl with short brown hair and... was wearing a hat, i couldn't see the eyes... "I'm HARUKA! I'm not going to tell my age, as it is a secret! I like boys! but not all types! I dont like to be in relationships with girls at. all!" Very descriptive haruka... Next was me "I'm Ayuku, I'm 15, I have 2 siblings and I dont like that blonde with blue eyes" I said pointing to the hot but bratty blonde. Next was the redhead next to me "I'm Renji, I wont tell my age, like haruka... but I'm also attracted to that redhead" he said pointing at me. The blonde and him glared for the longest. Next were two twins. They had light brown hair, glasses, Green eyes and.. thats about all. "I'm Hako," one started "And I'm Hamiko" The other ended "And we're 16" They said in unison "I'm in love with Hikome..." Hamiko said blushing furiously "A-and I like Renji.." Hako said blushing just as much at his twin... They rushed back to their seats. and last I was gonna listen to was this guy with light blonde hair, blue eyes and he wore a hat diagonally "Helloooooo~, I'm Kikone, I'm 15 and I like my brother, Hikome~" He blushed and Hikome rolled his eyes blushing a little. after that I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my dorm with that.. Blonde guy Hikome, my clothes were off, and I couldn't walk. "Did you sleep well? cause you fell asleep in class" He laughed a little "Yeah... Why are you here?" He looked confused "We're new roomates until summer, it was going to be... Renji, but oh well~ Right?" I fell back into my pillow and sighed then went back to sleep.

**Alright! I hope you liked that first chapter! Longest one ever! Kikone is Hiko's little brother jsyk. and btw, i might actually not make a next chapter o-o I need some inspiration! and I know, Renji is from _bleach_ and Haruka is from _Kore wa zombie desu ka? _I do, I do.. But it was in my dream .||**


End file.
